dayz_originsfandomcom-20200222-history
Stronghold
Stronghold 4b726db9ef710b84bf59cfb749d7e49f.jpg 34534654.png Origins_tribes.jpg stronghold.jpg maxresdefault.jpg The Stronghold is a large clan building that is able to store large vehicles, helicopters, large amounts of items and provides lookout towers for defense. The Stronghold blueprint can be found by looting the mayor in Sector B (Salvation City). '''Clan Requirements:''' * Clan Leader must have a level 3 house build to stage 4. * 5 Members must be present during foundation building. Resources Each stage can be build by any member of the clan. All stages have the same resource requirements except for level 1 (foundation) and level 9 (building a gate). '''Stage 1:''' * 1 Stronghold Blueprint * 285 Wood * 120 Rocks * 15 Reinforcing Materials * 50 Bags of Cement * 15 Cinder Blocks ** '''''NOTE:''''' Like a house/garage the server must restart before building past stage 1. '''Stages 2-8 Per Stage (Total):''' * 285 Wood (1995) * 120 Rocks (840) * 15 Reinforcing Materials (105) * 50 Bags of Cement (350) * 15 Cinder Blocks ( 105) '''Stage 9:''' * 285 Wood * 120 Rocks * 15 Reinforcing Materials * 50 Bags of Cement * 15 Cinder Blocks * 5 Batteries * 1 Code Lock * 5 Big Jerry Cans * 1 Engine Parts '''Stages 10-23 Per Stage (Total):''' * 285 Wood (3750) * 120 Rocks (1680) * 15 Reinforcing Materials (210) * 50 Bags of Cement (700) * 15 Cinder Blocks ( 210) Stage 24: * 20 Cinder Blocks * 20 Bags of Cement * 10 Metal Supports * 10 Metal Tubes * 10 Long Planks * 5 Screws * Crane '''Totals:''' * 6900 Wood * 2760 Rocks * 345 Reinforcing Materials * 1170 Bags of Cement * 365 Cinder Blocks * 10 Metal Supports * 10 Metal Tubes * 10 Long Planks * 5 Screws * 5 Batteries * 1 Code Lock * 5 Big Jerry Cans * 1 Engine Parts * Crane Building Stages '''Each stage adds a new portion of the Stronghold:''' # The foundation is build. # One corner tower is build on the foundation. # The second corner tower is build on the foundation. # The third corner tower is build on the foundation. # The fourth corner tower is build on the foundation. # The outer right wall is build. # The back outer wall is build # The left outer wall is build. # The front outer wall and gate is build. The stronghold is now secure with a lock. # The upper floor is constructed. # A well is constructed on the upper floor. # The foundation for the storeroom is build on the upper floor. # The storeroom walls are completed. # The framework for the storeroom roof is build. # The roof of the storeroom is build and the storeroom is completed. # The foundation for the barracks on the upper floor is build. # The walls of the barracks are completed. Beds are added to the barracks. # The framework for the barracks roof is build. # The barracks roof is build and the barracks is completed. # The foundation for the church is build on the upper floor. # The walls of the church are build. # The roof of the church is build. # The spire on top of the church is build and the church is completed. # The garage expansion is complete. Tutorial